Look at Me, Love Me back
by Minamoto Asagi
Summary: He has never fallen in love before, but when he did, could he win her heart? Important pasts and memories unfold in his adventure to get the love he longed for. Can he make her turn around, look at him, and love him back? I suck at summaries. Rated T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers:**** This story is what my mind thought up with, and this is my first time posting my stories (which I have stored in my desktop) online. Oh, and I don't know if universities actually have orientation day, but let's just go along for the sake of my story.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Freshman**

Walking through the gates, the female students turned around almost instinctively and sighed dreamily and squealed at the university's most popular guy, Yoshida Kyoshiro.

Normally, the handsome man would play nice and wink at them, wave at them, do whatever they liked, as long as it's appropriate, but not today.

The man's on a mission.

He'd send his two best friends ahead to try to get the schedule of the target of his lifetime. Unfortunately, he messed up when they first met, which was during the orientation day.

He was just wandering around the school when women swarmed around him and pestered him. There were some who were just looking, but there weren't any of them not at least staring at him.

And then, he saw her. Her black hair pooled over her shoulders, and her round grey eyes were glued to the pamphlet in her hands. But alas, she wasn't looking at him, even when there were squeals like banshees and sighs like women in dreamland.

She just wasn't looking.

And then she lifted her head, looking around, when her eyes met his.

Damn.

He was sure that she would start swooning together with these stupid women, but no, she didn't. Sure, she stared, but after a few seconds, her blank look melted into one of disgust and scorn.

Now that was new.

And then some guy came and they talked, and then they walked off together.

His heart dropped.

He screwed up big time. She could have been the girl for him, but then again, maybe that was her boyfriend?

…Never a bad thing to give it a try, he decided.

That's why he's here, sitting on the bench in the garden of the university's backyard, waiting for some good news from his best friends.

His cellphone chimed.

Excitedly, he pulled it out and read the message.

**Sorry man, she got away.**

His heart dropped once more. Why didn't things just go his way once?

Throwing his head back with another heavy sigh, his forest green eyes met with familiar steel grey eyes.

"Are you alright?" She asked, not showing excessive or exaggerating care for him.

Yup, she's _so_ unlike the other women.

"Ah… yeah." He responded lamely, captivated by her blank look.

Her porcelain, slightly cherubic face, her petite body size, her slim arms and legs and waist, her not-too-pale-or-too-tanned skin tone are perfect, and  
to top it all with her difference from other women, that's totally heavenly.

She blinked passively, "Oh, right." And then she moved away, towards the other end of the garden, where she settled down on the other bench.

He was interested in her. Not in that way, but pure curiosity.

He subconsciously struck up a pose that would've turn other women into puddles of goo; he tilted his body slightly, bent a leg on the bench and rested his cheek on his arm, which rested on the headrest of the bench, crumpling his grey knit cardigan up, showing a little of his firm, well-toned and broad chest.

Yet she didn't look up from her book, though her thin knit-up eyebrows told him she was perturbed by his stare.

A few seconds passed like that, with him staring at her with an almost predatory gaze while she read her book in silence, ignoring him.

"…What is it?" She sighed, finally heeding his attention and shutting the book on her lap.

A boyish grin pulled at his lips, "You're interesting."

She raised an eyebrow at him, "Is that your way of hitting on girls?"

This time, he raised his eyebrow, "Oh, what makes you think so?"

She eyed him and replied bluntly, "You're constantly surrounded by girls. It's disgusting."

His forest green eyes narrowed dangerously as he rose to his feet, stalking towards her with a dark aura that made her follow his every movement in wary.

He stopped before her and leaned down, blocking her escape routes with both arms by each side of the headrest, trapping her between the bench and him.

"Do you think I wanted that? It's annoying you know, to be stalked by girls almost 24/7?" He growled lowly.

The sweet fragrance of his cologne sickened her, she was sensitive to smells. Feeling a little dizzy, she held her head "Are you wearing any cologne?"

He looked at her curiously.

"Why do you smell so sweet?" She questioned, shoving him away with all her remaining strength.

He blinked, taken aback. "I smell sweet?" He repeated incredulously.

She shot him a dirty look, "Yes you do."

He merely stared at her, dumbfounded.

Yup, this girl is definitely different from others, and positively…

"Interesting."

* * *

**Please R&R and give me your opinions!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers: This is mainly produced by my mind. I own only my idea and my characters, any resemblance to other characters are not planned/intended.**

**Please enjoy the second chapter! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Confrontation**

Miyamura Yuki has never been chased after in her whole 19 years of life.

She now knew why there was a saying "girls hate persistent guys". It's so true.

Yuki brisk walked from the garden to her class, all the while trying very hard to keep a distance from a smiling and sweet-smelling predator strolling behind closely behind her.

His radiant smile melted the women around, but it seemed to her like he was the cat which caught the canary. He was even deliberately bumping into her shoulder with his chest.

Feeling envious glares aiming at her, Yuki was silently hoping that this stupid Mr Popularity or whatever would just leave her alone and screw with as many women as he wants.

"Hey," Kyoshiro grabbed hold of her wrist after seeing that she was arriving at her classroom, "Can we talk after your lessons end?"

The large, warm hand closing over her wrist sent unpleasant goosebumps up her spine, "Today?"

"Yes, if it's okay."

She looked at him, ready to refuse, when she saw the determined and somewhat desperate look in his eyes.

"…Alright."

* * *

"It's amazing, huh?" A guy with brown hair covering half his face smiled slyly at the black haired girl sitting before him, her eyes glued to the book on her table.

"What is it, Jungo? If you're going to disturb me…"

"Mr Popularity is head over heels with you, isn't he?" Jungo continued, still smiling.

She shot him a look, "He just finds me interesting."

He looked mildly surprised, "See, he's interested—"

"He's interested in every woman as a thing." She interrupted curtly before closing the book and stares at her friend, "Or are you going to insist that he likes me?"

He pulled out the sweetest smile that might've melted hearts; fortunately they were alone in the corner of the classroom. "I would choose the latter."

"Great, isn't it?" She snorted sardonically.

"Just when are you going to get a boyfriend for me to meet?" Jungo asked gleefully, "I've been waiting for ages."

"It's none of your business whether or not I remain single." She bit back coldly, "Now shut up or leave me alone."

* * *

The second hand of the clock struck 12, and the bell rang.

Packing as slowly as she can, Yuki yawned.

"You're tired?" Jungo asked as he slung his bag over his shoulder.

"I haven't been able to sleep a wink." She admitted, "…not with my work…"

Jungo shrugged, grabbing her wrist and leading her towards the back door, "Too bad you're stuck there."

As shocking as it is for everybody else, Kyoshiro was waiting outside the classroom, leaning against the wall opposite the door with his arms crossed, giving out the 'don't-come-near-me-or-else' aura.

The taller man looked up from the ground and saw his potential girl with the guy he recognized as the one with her on that orientation day.

Jungo lets go of her wrist, "You've got a date today?" He asked the girl.

"It's not a date." She snapped blatantly.

"Whatever. I'm going home.." Jungo waved before walked away smugly.

* * *

Seated at one of the corners in the canteen, Yuki donned on a blank look as the popular guy across stared at her and fidgeted with his fingers and stared at her again.

"So… what is it you wanted to talk about?" She questioned, breaking the awkward silence between them.

Kyoshiro looks at her in the eyes again, "What do you think about me?"

She blinked, stunned by the question. "…Why?"

"Just answer me, honestly."

"Well… I _definitely_ don't like you. It's disgusting how women swarm around you like bees to honey, and well, I'm pretty disgusted by your playboy attributes." She answered blatantly without batting an eye.

With each word, it was like she intentionally pierced an arrow through his heart, not to mention she had said the word 'disgust' twice.

Mentally sighing in disappointment, he asked, "Why is it you don't fall for my charms then?"

She shrugged.

"When I said you're interesting, I didn't mean it in any ulterior ways." He continued, "You're just so different from other women that I wanted to know why."

"Truthfully, I was attracted by your looks too." She nodded, folding her arms, "But when your scent came to me, it was like something clicked in me."

Kyoshiro stared at her, surprised, "My scent? Oh yeah, you said that I smelled sweet."

_It sounds like another meaning to my ears though… _He mused.

"Yes, it was like sugared honey that it made me dizzy." She admitted bluntly, shooting another invisible arrow through his heart, but this time it was one that felt very alike to one shot from a cupid's bow.

Keeping a smile, he chuckled, mirroring her pose.

"What do you think would be a good way to at least stop them from coming to me?" Kyoshiro asked.

She gave a look, "How would I know? Is this happening only to you?"

He tilts his head to a side, "I'm not sure."

The look turned into a frown at his vague answer, "Well, then I guess you'll have to live with it until you find a woman who wouldn't succumb just by looking at you."

His eyes widened, "…"

…_But aren't you one?_

* * *

**How was it? I hope it was not too bland ._. I'm really sorry if it's not funny, I'm trying my best to make it enjoyable to read. **

**Please R&R! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** This is my third chapter. Please pardon my English mistakes, I'm still in middle school (somewhat) preparing for my finals.

**Disclaimers:**** This story is mainly produced by my brains; any resemblance to other works is not intended/on purpose. Any characters from other anime used here do not belong to me (if I'm going to use any though).**

Please enjoy reading!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Outburst**

Aside from Kyoshiro, there are two other men who would attract attention too.

They are Kyoshiro's 'bodyguards' and best friends.

Ichimiya Ryou is 21 and he has short maroon hair, his bangs spread around his handsome face as his nut-brown eyes scanned the canteen, his dressing making him look like a hooligan.

Beside him is Kurosaki Chiaki, also 21, who has blond layered hair that reaches to the end of his neck, his fringe pinned over his head. His half-rimmed glasses hid his electric blue eyes, giving him the impression of a class representative.

"Ah, I found him." Ryou said as he tilts his chin towards the quietest corner of the canteen.

Chiaki sighed at the sight of the girl sitting across their charge, "_What_ is he doing?"

* * *

Yuki felt her cellphone vibrating in her pocket, and so she took it out and answered it.

Across the table, Kyoshiro crossed a leg over the other and leaned back in his seat, listening to the professional voice on the other side of the call, and staring at the girl, whose expression changed almost instantly from her trademark blank look to one of anxiousness.

"Are you serious?" She asked into the phone, nodding furiously at the reply, "I understand, I'm coming over now."

As she snapped the phone close, Kyoshiro raised an eyebrow, "Is it something important?"

Yuki shrugged, faking nonchalance, "Maybe."

He pushed back and stood up with a smile, "I'll see you home."

She followed suit and shook her head, "There's no need for that."

"But—"

"Kyoshiro!"

The two of them looked to the direction and saw Ryou and Chiaki approaching them.

_Oh no, not more of them._ Yuki thought bitterly. She bowed her head, "Please excuse me—"

"Wait." He rounded the table and grabbed her elbow, with that irresistible smile of his, "I insist, Miyamura-san."

"Yo, dude. Who's this chick?" Ryou asked, eying the girl with a critical stare.

Yuki glared back in retaliation, surprising him.

"Let me introduce to you." Kyoshiro tightened his grip around her elbow when she tried to move away, "This is Miyamura Yuki-san, from the modern languages course. Miyamura-san, these two are my friends, Ichimiya Ryou and Kurosaki Chiaki."

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes, "I know them. They're as famous as you."

Chiaki was more puzzled than surprised. Why wasn't this girl clinging to Kyoshiro like other women would? She looked more agitated around them instead.

Catching a glimpse of the wall clock in the canteen, Yuki grumbled under her breath, "I got to go." She politely retrieved her arm from the 'gentleman's' grip and marched off.

* * *

Trailing behind the girl, who was perfectly ignoring their existences, Ryou whispered to Kyoshiro, "Hey, that girl's strange. Why isn't she jumping on you? Moreover, when she's beside you, nobody dares to step even 5 meters near your zone."

"That's true. Plus, that girl's been ignoring us since we left the canteen." Chiaki added, "She's really different."

At that, Kyoshiro couldn't agree more. She's so damn different that he might just become serious in getting her.

The girl felt her whole body itching to break into a hasty dash, but it would just cause more unwanted attention to the three persistent idiots behind her. But the too-good-to-be-true news earlier made her do something out of character.

Turning on her heels, she nearly bumped into Kyoshiro, who stopped just in time to stand merely an inch away from her.

"Stop following me. Are you stupid? Why are you so persistent? Are you a cockroach? Couldn't you just leave me alone for today at least? Goddammit, I need my privacy and I would appreciate it if you just turn around and get off my back for today." She blurted out furiously, ending her speech with an immature stomp of her foot.

Stunned by her sudden outburst, the three men stared at her with eyes as wide as saucers. If she wasn't pressed for time, she might've let slip the slightest triumphant smirk at their priceless faces.

Turning on her heels once more, she sprinted off towards her destination.

* * *

**Thank you for your time and please R&R! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** The story is progressing into the direction that even I don't know what would happen. Nevertheless, please bear with me as I get to the bottom of this! (Or something?)

**Disclaimers:**** This story is mainly produced by my brains; any resemblance to other works is not intended/on purpose. Any characters from other anime used here do not belong to me (if I'm going to use any though).**

Please enjoy the chapter! :D

* * *

**Chapter 4: Done waiting**

When the building came into her view, she nearly stumbled. Panting heavily, she stalked through the gates of the orphanage.

An old lady with grey hair tied up in a bun stepped out from the veranda to greet her, "Oh, are you Miyamura-san?"

Bending over her knees, Yuki gasped for air. And then she nodded.

"Follow me, young lady."

Yuki watched with distressed eyes as the old lady shuffled back into the house. Straightening up, she shook the beads of perspiration from her face and patted her cheeks twice before entering the house behind the lady.

It was only mid-afternoon, yet the whole house was oddly silent, for a place with cheerful and noisy children. The old lady stopped in front of a door at the end of the corridor, and smiled at her kindly, "The child's in here."

Swallowing, Yuki could hear her own frantic heartbeats thumping in her ears. She nodded again, not trusting her voice, as the lady opened the door.

The sight that greeted her touched her heart. Surrounding around the single crib in the middle of the room were smiling children. They were playing silently while watching the toddler in the bed, adorable grins plastered to their cherubic faces.

Approaching the center of the circle, Yuki stopped before the crib. Tears stung her eyes when she saw the child sleeping soundly in the bassinet. Although the only thing she can relate to her blood is the short, jet black hair, she couldn't stop the tears from flowing.

Kneeling by the crib, she cried soundlessly into her hands, "Finally… I finally found you…!"

The young children around moved to her, and comforted her with their cute concerned voices despite not knowing why she was crying.

Casting a grateful smile to the kind children, she wiped her tears and stood up, only to find a pair of round, innocent steel grey eyes looking at her. The toddler reached out both chubby arms, opening his small mouth…

"Mama."

She stiffened at the name called out, and she flashed the closest smile she could muster.

_Do I really look like her?_

"Mam…mama." The boy called out again, giggling cutely.

"What's his name?" Yuki asked the old lady.

"I named him Hiroki, written as 'abundant joy'." The old lady smiled apologetically, "Maybe you would want to rename…"

"No." Yuki hitched a breath as she looked back at her with the most relieved smile she'd ever shown, "The name is fine that way. I want him to experience more happiness than I did."

Yuki turned back to the cooing boy in the crib, arms still outstretched to touch her face, "Hiroki, from today onwards, you're my son."

* * *

Two weeks had passed since he last saw her, when she fled towards the sunset after making that impressive ending speech which blatantly astonished him to silence for a good two minutes.

For the two weeks, he kept thinking of her, especially her alluring steel grey eyes…

It was obvious to his best friends that he was behaving like a lovesick puppy, constantly spacing out with a dazed gaze, sighing softly with his chin cradled in his palm.

_It's been two weeks… just how long do I have to wait until I get to see her again?_ Kyoshiro wondered absently as he switched his gaze from the sky to the campus grounds, and his eyes widened when he saw his lifetime target sprinting towards the main gates.

Standing abruptly, he excused himself hastily before dashing out of the classroom to follow the girl, leaving dumbstruck expressions in his wake.

He is done waiting for the chances; he is going to chase after it and grasp any chances he can.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! Please R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Here you go, the fifth chapter! I made mild changes in the previous chapter, but the flow hasn't change, just so you know. :P

**Disclaimers:**** This story is mainly produced by my brains; any resemblance to other works is not intended/on purpose. Any characters from other anime used here do not belong to me (if I'm going to use any though).**

Please enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 5: One step closer**

Never had Kyoshiro expected himself to follow somebody of his own will, not to mention a girl two years younger his age.

Never had he expected to find her entering a nursery with the most serene smile on her usually poker face. He felt his heart pick up its pace.

He didn't know for just how long had he been standing outside, but when she exited the building with a child in her arms, he felt his heart dropped miserably and painfully. The toddler was a healthy boy with short jet black hair and round, adorable steel grey eyes.

* * *

Never had Yuki expected to see Kyoshiro standing outside of the old lady's house, looking dazed and awed, _why is he here?_

Never had she expected to see him flash the most pitiable and pained expression at the sight of her leaving the building with Hiroki. Her heart picked up its pace.

She needed to clear the misunderstanding she knew was hanging over their heads.

* * *

"Um…" Yuki started with an uncertain gaze.

Kyoshiro snapped out of his misery and looked at her.

"Can we talk for a bit?" She asked, approaching him slowly, as if afraid of scaring him away.

He nodded mutely, averting eye contact. He didn't know what kind of face he's making right now, but it's bound to be the most pathetic one he'd ever shown in his whole 21 years of life.

"Mama!" Hiroki patted her cheek with his small hand.

Both of them stiffened at the term the little one used. Kyoshiro lifted his chin and stared at her, while her eyebrows knitted together as if insulted.

She grabbed his hand and flashed him a passive look that made his heart skip another beat. Her steel grey eyes shimmered slightly as he let her drag him away from the house, with the boy cradled in her other arm.

* * *

Currently seated on the same bench in the park nearby, Kyoshiro stole several glances to the boy playing with his long fingers with one hand while the other played with his 'mother's' shorter ones.

The silence between them was unsettling. For the first time, Yuki felt unnerved by his presence, because she didn't smell anything from the man sitting one space away from her.

That's kind of weird because every time that flowered scent would invade her senses together with his despicably charming smile. Now that she couldn't smell anything from him, she was afraid that she was somehow affected by his ridiculous pheromones.

"You're a mother?" Kyoshiro managed to speak, though it came out more of a croak.

Giving him a dirty look, she huffed, "Do I look like someone who would screw with men before marriage?"

Kyoshiro became flustered at the misunderstanding, and turned his body to face her with a voice louder than he intended, "No! I don't mean that!"

Hiroki sniffled at the sudden outburst, causing the man to fluster over the teary eyed boy.

Yuki sighed, "I know that."

"Huh?" Kyoshiro, who's cradling Hiroki in his arms, looks at her with wide eyes.

"Hiroki is my younger brother, but he doesn't need to know that his mother officially abandoned him." Yuki explained, smiling bitterly at the giggling boy, "I guess I look like that woman…"

Kyoshiro had to suppress the urge to take her hand in his and say confidently that she's nothing like the failure of a mother she has, but he didn't know specifically about her circumstances.

"I don't mind being his mother, because I want him to experience the joy of having a mother by his side… unlike me."

He patted her hair with a genuine and warm smile that jolted her heart, "I'll help out too."

"H-Huh?"

"You won't want this little boy to be without a father, would you?" He asked.

It took her a few long seconds to realize what he just implied, and she flushed red from her ears down her neck, "W-What?"

He blushed at his own words, "Wait, I mean, uh, I—"

"I don't mind…" Yuki murmured shyly after thinking about it while he fumbled with his words.

"Huh?"

She glances at him meekly, her cheeks rosy, "I said I don't mind you being his 'father'…"

The black haired girl then hastily plucked a reluctant Hiroki out of his arms and fled to the playground, where she played sand with the boy.

Shell-shocked, Kyoshiro remained seated on the bench, staring wide eyed at the small back of the girl squatting at the sand area. He felt like hyperventilating. He subconsciously clutched a fist to his chest, where his heart thundered against his ribcage as if a beast raging.

Blood rushed to his face and there were butterflies in his stomach. He could've done anything to express his unexplainable joy, but he didn't, all because of the only thought plaguing his mind.

_Does that mean I'm one step closer to her now?_

* * *

**A/N: I'm actually contemplating whether or not I should post my other stories on this site. It's kind of embarrassing how I have mostly boyxboy stories stocked up...**

**Please R&R! **


End file.
